Mulan
by AttackOnWushuDragon
Summary: This is a crossover of Mulan and Hetalia. The pairing is RoChu, because well, I like Rochu, and I like this movie.
1. Chapter 1

On China's greatest achievement, the Great Wall, a young solider boy by the name of Hong Kong marched, proudly standing guard looking out over all of China. As he was marching, a falcon with sharp claws flew up behind him and knocked off his helmet with a loud screech and landed on the spiked tip of the imperial flag. Hong Kong groaned in pain, and felt the back of his head for blood. He pulled his hand away, and saw that there was none. He looked at the bird with curiosity and confusion, especially when he saw the bird turn on the spike and call out to the darkened mountain to his left. He looked over, and quickly jumped back as clawed hooks flew up towards his face and latched onto the wall.

"We're under attack, light the signal!" he shouted as he ran towards the top of the guard post where they would light the signal if someone was to invade the wall.

Just as he was about to climb the ladder, a Hun broke forth from the wooden door. Hong Kong yelped and jumped onto the ladder, scurrying up the bamboo polls to the top where a large vat of oil inside of a ceramic bowl was placed. As he grabbed the torch and spun around, a large figure climbed onto the same post along with him. Hong Kong gasped as the figure drew up to his full height. Hong Kong gulped and looked at the torch in his hand, and did what his training taught him. He drew his arm back and threw the torch into the vat of oil. Shan Yu turned and watched as all of the other posts soon light their vats as well, creating a chain signal.

"Now all of China knows you're here" Hong Kong said with a menacing tone, glaring at Shan Yu through the flames. Shan Yu turned to the side and broke of the imperial flag that was on the post and turned towards the fire, holding the material over the flames, watching it catch fire.

"Perfect" he said, his teeth glinting in the moon light.


	2. Chapter 2

General Braginski, who joined the Chinese army after leaving Russia, and two of his soldiers burst through the Imperial Palace doors and knelt before Emperor Qin.

"Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our northern border." Qin's eyes widened, and his scribe, Im Yong Soo, stepped forward.

"Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall!" Qin held up his hand to silence Yong Soo.

"Shan Yu is leading them" the General stated. Qin's eyes narrowed into slits as he was thinking.

"We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately" General Braginski said. Qin stood, an air of authority surrounding him.

"No. Send your troops to protect my people" Qin ordered.

"Yong Soo" he called out, drawing the scribes attention.

"Yes, your highness" he said, bowing.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible" Qin ordered once more. General Braginski stood up from the ground, and stood tall.

"Forgive me your majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him." Qin walked towards General Braginski, his eyes filled with wisdom.

"I won't take any chances General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man maybe the difference between victory and defeat." General Braginski bowed.

A young man was sitting at home, doing jump kicks and handstands, and then doing a round-off to grab his staff and continue his training. When he was tired, he went to his room and wiped himself down with a towel, placing his staff against the wall. He sat down on his pallet mattress, and addressed the open scroll. He sighed, and pulled out his calligraphy pen, and dipped it in ink.

"Quiet, and demure. Graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised, punctual!" he muttered to himself as he wrote each character down on his arm. But just as he finished the last character, the rooster crowed. He looked out the window and gasped.

"Aya!" he yelped and scrambled out of bed. He rushed to his door.

"Little Brother!" he called out, running out of his doorway, blowing on the ink so that it would dry. He rushed into the second room, still calling

"Little Brother! Little Brother! Lit-Ah! There you are" he said with a smile as he looked down on his small speckled dog. The little dog opened it eyes, and jumped to his feet, eagerly panting.

"Who's the smartest doggy in the world?" the young man cooed. The dog barked happily as the man picked up the dog and turned it towards him.

"Come on, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?" the man asked as he threw a sack of chicken feed onto the floor, a small tear in the corner letting out the feed. The dog yipped happily as the man took a bamboo poll and tied it to the dog's collar. He then took the rope that tied the feed bag closed to the dog's stubby tail. After that was completed, he took a small bone, tied a piece of twine in the middle of it, and then tied it to the bamboo poll so that it was hanging above the little dog's head. When the dog laid eyes on the bone, it growled, and snapped at it, trying to pry it off of the string and gnaw on it. He then began chasing it all around the room until the man opened the door, a signal for the dog to go outside. The dog turned and ran for the door, only to completely miss it and hit the door post instead. The man winced, then rolled his eyes with a smile as the dog backed itself up and rushed out the door. He ran through a group of hens, dragging the sack of feed behind him, the hole leaving a trail of yellow meal on the ground. The hens squawked in surprise, then looked down at the feed, their minds taking over. The little dog continued to chase the bone and run, rushing past the stables where the man's horse, Khan, watched. If horses could rolled their eyes like humans can, his eyes would have been rolling. Past the stables the little dog continued to run, not stopping until he got his bone.

Meanwhile, the man's father, a old man by the name of Fa Wang, was in their family's pagoda, praying to their ancestors. He lit an incense and placed it in the holder which was shaped like a dragon. He used his cane and slowly got down on both knees, bowing before pressing his hands together in prayer.

"Honorable ancestors…please help Yao impress the matchmaker today" he said with sincerity. As he was praying, Little Brother came yapping through the pagoda, still chasing his bone and dragging the feed behind him, leading the chickens into the pagoda. Fa Wang opened his eyes from having them shut in prayer to look at the chickens, then quickly shut them again.

"Please…please help him" he begged.

The young man, Yao, came dressed still in his training outfit, carrying a plate with tea. As he walked up the pagoda steps, he saw Little Brother in vain trying to reach the bone. He smiled in sympathy and reached down, pulling the bone until Little Brother could grasp it with his paws and begin gnawing. He stood up again, walking to the pagoda, just as his father was walking out.

"Father, I-woo!" Yao cried out as he bumped into his father, the tea pot, cup and plate flying from his hands, the plate and cup smashing to the ground as Fa Wang caught the tea pot on his cane.

"Yao" he said with a stern voice. Yao smiled and reached into his back pants pocket.

"I brought a spare!" he said smiling. Fa Wang frowned.

"Yao…"

"Remember, the doctor said, three cups of tea in the morning…" he started, reaching up and pouring some tea from the tea pot hanging on Fa Wang's cane into the tea cup.

"Yao…" Fa Wang tried to butt in, but Yao kept talking.

"…and three at night" he finished, placing the cup full of tea in Fa Wang's hand.

"Yao!" Fa Wang said, finally getting to say what he wanted.

"You should already be in town. We are counting on you to…"

"Uphold the family honor" Yao finished, placing his hands behind his back and pulling down his sleeve to cover the inked characters on his arm.

"Don't worry 爸爸, I won't let you down" he said with a smile. He quickly turned and rushed down the stairs.

"Wish me luck!" he called out.

"Hurry!" Fa Wang cried back to his son. As he watched his son run off back to the house, he looked down to see Little Brother with the whole entire bone shoved inside of his mouth. Fa Wang sighed.

"I'm going to…pray some more" he said, limping back into the pagoda.


	3. Chapter 3

In town, Vietnam was pacing in front of the beauty shop, waiting for Yao. The owner, Taiwan, who knew Vietnam, poked her head through the curtain.

"Vietnam, is your "daughter" here yet? The Matchmaker is not a patient man.." she said, her head heading back inside the curtains. Vietnam sighed.

"Of all days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." Cyprus, Vietnam's grandfather, walked up to her, holding a small cage.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead!" he scoffed, looking into the sky with a scornful eye.

"Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need" he said, walking away from Vietnam. He looked down into the small cage where a cricket was peering back at him.

"This is your chance to prove yourself" he told the cricket. The cricket just looked back at him like he was crazy. And with that, Cyprus covered his eyes, and stepped out into the road. Vietnam saw what Cyprus was doing and his eyes widened.

"Grandpa, no!" she shouted. But Cyprus paid no mind, he just continued to walk through the busy street, testing to see if the cricket was lucky or not. As he walked through, many of the merchants and passerby's had to slow down or stop so that they wouldn't hit him. When Cyprus made it to the other end of the street unharmed, he looked around and smiled.

"Yup, this cricket's a lucky one!" he shouted back to Vietnam. Vietnam sighed. At a horse's neigh, he looked up and saw Yao riding Khan over to the shop. Yao halted Khan and jumped off.

"I'm here!" he shouted smiling, pieces of hay and dirt sticking to his hair and body. Vietnam frowned, then glared at her son. When Yao felt his mother's stern gaze he frowned.

"What?!" he whined. Vietnam gave him that look, and Yao knew he was in trouble.

"But 妈妈 I-" Vietnam pressed her hand on Yao's back and pushed him towards the shop.

"None of your excuses! Now let's get you cleaned up!" she said, pushing towards the door. Taiwan looked out and saw Yao and Vietnam walking towards the curtain door, so he held up one so that both could pass through. Taiwan smirked and did a one over of Yao.

_This is what you give me to work with?_

_Well, honey, I've seen worse_

Taiwan pushed Yao behind a folding screen and stripped him down to nothing, and shoved him into a small wooden tub.

_We're going to turn this sow's ear_

_into a silk purse_

Yao shivered.

"Holy shit, it's freezing!" Vietnam smirked.

"It would have been warm had you been here on time." Taiwan took a large jar of water and poured it over Yao's head, pushing all of his hair into his eyes.

_We'll have you washed and dried_

Then Taiwan began scrubbing Yao's hair, trying to rid it of the dirt and hay from his scalp. Yao winced as Taiwan literally dug into his scalp.

_Primped and polished_

_till you glow with pride_

_Trust me recipe for instant bride_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

Vietnam then reached into the tub and grabbed Yao's right arm and turned it over so that she could scrub it when she found the notes. He frowned at Yao.

"Yao, what's this?" Yao blushed and pulled his hand away.

"Notes? In case I forget something." Vietnam shook her head. Cyprus walked up to Vietnam and handed her the cricket cage.

"Hold this. We'll need a lot more luck than I thought!"

After all of the washing, Yao was dried off and lead to a room where two women had him sit down as they fixed his hair, adding extensions, since he was a boy. They clipped on longer pieces, and once they were nicely placed, they each took a large piece of the hair and started brushing it.

Woman #1: _Wait and see_

Woman #2: _When we're through_

Both women: _Boys will gladly go to war for you_

Woman #1: _With good fortune_

Woman #2:_ And a great hairdo_

Both women:_ You'll bring honor to us all _

Yao rolled his eyes, he knew that no boy would go to war for him if they found out he was a man. When the women were finished, Vietnam took Yao out to where all of the other mothers and their daughters were getting ready to see the Matchmaker as well.

_A girl can bring her family_

_great honor in one way_

As Vietnam and Yao were passing a couple of old men playing Chinese checkers, Yao stopped and studied the board, and picked up the piece that he knew was going to win the game.

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be the day_

When Vietnam saw that Yao was no longer following her, she rushed back and grabbed Yao by the arm and pulled him away.

Vietnam lead Yao to the tailors, where two women had him stand up on a pedestal and had him wear a pink nagajuban, with a red obi and a blue obijime with a red sash to hold it all together.

Woman #1: _Men want girls with good taste_

Woman #2: _Calm_

Vietnam: _Obedient_

Woman #1: _Who work fast-paced_

Vietnam: _With good breeding_

Woman #2: _And a tiny waist _

The woman wrapped the sash around his waist tightly then pulled, shrinking his waist size dramatically, causing him to gasp.

Vietnam, Woman #2, Woman #1: _You'll bring honor to us all _

_Y_ao looked down at him self and blinked.

_ 'What have I gotten myself into?' _

When they were finished, Vietnam lead Zitao out of the tailors and down to the last shop, where he would get his makeup done, and finally become the girl that his parents need him to be.

_We all must serve our Emperor_

_Who guards us from the Huns_

_A man by bearing arms_

_A girl by bearing sons _

As they were walking by, a little girl was playing with her doll when two boys on wooden horses trotted by, saw her, and snatched the doll away running from the girl. The girl began to cry, and Yao's heart broke. He glared at the two boys as they passed him, and he reached down and grabbed the doll from the brat, handing it back to the girl who smiled at him and hugged the doll tightly.

When they entered the shop, the woman who was to do Yao's makeup told him to sit down in front of her. He did so, and she picked up a thick white powder that looked heavy on the skin, but was extremely easy to wipe off. When she was finished with that, she applied blush, eyeshadow, and finally dipped her paint brush in red liquid, and painted it on his lips.

Woman: _When we're through_

Vietnam: _You can't fail_

Woman: _Like a lotus blossom_

Vietnam: _Soft and pale_

Woman: _How could any fellow_

Vietnam: _Say "No Sale"_

Vietnam: _You'll bring honor to us all _

The woman held up a mirror, showing Yao what he looked like now that he was "all dolled up". Yao's eyes widened, and blinked. Vietnam smiled brightly and placed a lotus comb in Yao's hair. Vietnam smiled.

Vietnam: _There - you're ready_

Cyprus walked up to both of them.

Cyprus: _Not yet_

He walked up to Yao and shoved an apple in his mouth.

Cyprus:_ An apple for serenity_

Then shoved a pendant down his obi.

Cyprus:_ A pendant for balance_

Cyprus: _Beads of jade for beauty_

He held up a string of deep green jade beads, and had Yao bend down so that he could clasp it around his neck.

Cyprus: _You must proudly show it_

Cyprus: _Now add a cricket just for luck_

Cyprus placed it up the backside of the obijime and slapped Yao's butt playfully.

Cyprus:_ And even you can't blow it _

Yao smiled as he walked out of the shop and down the road to the Matchmakers. He looked up into the sky, praying aloud.

_Ancestors_

_Hear my plea_

_Help me not to make a_

_fool of me_

Yao looked back to see Cyprus waving and Vietnam wiping away a tear from her eye.

_And to not uproot_

_My family tree_

He then looked up into the heavens and smiled as he thought of Macau.

_Keep my father standing tall _

Just then Yao noticed all of the other girls walking towards the Matchmaker's with their umbrellas, and he remember that he had left his back with Vietnam He was about to turn around when Vietnam rushed up to him and handed him the paper umbrella. Yao picked up the nagajuban and rushed after the girls, falling in line, the umbrella swung on his shoulders like how a boy would. He then looked and saw that the other girls were holding their umbrellas with both of their hands clasped over the handle.

Girls: _Scarier than the undertaker_

_We are meeting our matchmaker_

Mothers of the girls: _Destiny_

_Guard our girls_

_And our future_

_as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on_

_these cultured pearls_

_Each a perfect porcelain doll _

Each girl pray aloud to the ancestor, in hope that they would hear them.

Girl #1: _Please bring honor to us_

Girl #2: _Please bring honor to us_

Girl #3: _Please bring honor to us_

Girl #4:_ Please bring honor to us_

But when it came to Yao, he didn't know what to say.

Everyone outside the Matchmaker's hut: _Please bring honor to us all_

And with that, all of the girls opened their umbrellas, including Yao, who had to watch others how to do it, and dropped to their knees, hiding their faces, waiting to be called by the Matchmaker.


	4. Chapter 4

As the girls waited down on their knees, with their faces covered, a young man burst through the doors, carrying a clipboard. He frowned as he looked at the list.

"Wang Yao!" he called. Yao stood up and raised his hand.

"Present!" The Matchmaker frowned and scribbled something down on the clipboard, turning back to walk inside.

"Speaking without permission…" Yao face palmed and followed.

"Oops…" Meanwhile, as the rest of the village was watching, Cyprus leaned over to Vietnam and whispered

"Who spit in his bean curd?" Vietnam shrugged. They watched as Yao was lead up the steps and inside the house as the Matchmaker slammed the doors behind them.

Inside, Yao had his head down as the Matchmaker examined him. The Matchmaker turned him around, startling him. But he knew how to act so he just kept his head down, and said nothing. The man walked around Yao, and stared at his waist, taking notes. The man hummed in disappointment.

"Too skinny. Hmph. Not good for bearing sons." As he was speaking, the cricket that Cyprus gave Yao opened it's cage and jumped out, landing on the man's shoulder. Yao saw it, and quickly grabbed it before it could do any damage. As he tried to put it back into it's cage, the damn thing jumped out of his hand. Yao gulped and grabbed it again, but it just kept escaping. The cricket jumped far away from Yao, and thought it was free, but Yao quickly grabbed it. He looked up to see the Matchmaker coming towards him so he shoved the cricket in his mouth before the Matchmaker could see what had happened.

"Recite the final admonition" the Matchmaker said, staring at Yao. Yao nodded, smiling, and pulled out his fan; covering his face with it.

"Well?" the Matchmaker asked, his tone impatient. Yao nodded, and spit out the cricket, fanning himself.

"Fulfill your duties calmly and…." Yao's mind blanked so he looked down at his smeared notes.

"Respectfully. Um..reflect before you snack…" Yao froze, he knew he said the wrong word. The Matchmaker was walking around him, eyeing him. He looked down at his notes once more.

"Act! This shall bring you honor and glory!" Yao breathed out a sigh of relief and fanned him. The Matchmaker quickly grabbed Yao's arm, the one that had the smeared ink on it, and grabbed his fan, flipping it front and back to see if there was any hidden notes on the material. Yao's mouth dropped as he looked at the Matchmaker's hand covering the ink, but said nothing. The Matchmaker 'hmphed' and handed Yao back his fan, dragging him along to a low table.

"This way" he said. He let go of Yao's arm, the ink staining his entire hand. He walked over to the teapot resting on a pot of coals and placed it on the table.

"Now, pour the tea" he said, showing his stained hand. Yao sat down, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open as he absent-mindedly grabbed the teapot.

"To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity" he said, stroking his face with the ink stained hand, giving himself a beard. Yao was still watching, not knowing that he wasn't even pouring the tea into the tea cup. When he finally realized it, he quickly moved the spout over the tea cup. The Matchmaker continued lecturing as he poured.

"And refinement. You must also be poised." Yao nodded as the man was speaking. When he finished pouring, he looked down to see the cricket he spit out earlier was relaxing in the warm tea. Yao blinked as the man took the tea cup in his hands.

"Um…pardon me…" Yao whispered, trying to get the man's attention.

"And silent!" the man snapped. Yao closed his mouth and covered it with his hand. The man sniffed the tea and sighed happily. The cricket yelped as he saw where he was going. Yao, trying to stop the man from drinking the tea, crawled onto the table. He grabbed the tea cup, startling the man.

"May I just…take that back? One moment!" he said, trying to take the tea cup out of the man's grasp. The man pulled back, forcing Yao to let go, sending the man to go flying, spilling the hot tea all over himself. The cricket, not knowing where to go, leaping inside the man's kimono. Yao gasped in horror.

"Why you clumsy-" the matchmaker shouted until he felt the cricket start to move around in his outfit, making him do a small little jig to get it out. Unknown to the matchmaker, he moved back too far and turned over the pot of burning coals, falling onto them. The Matchmaker froze, looked down, then jumped up, hitting his butt, trying to put out the fire. Yao looked around helplessly, grabbing his fan. He took it and fanned the area, but it only made it worse. The fire grew and the Matchmaker screamed louder, falling on his butt once more, trying to put it out. Outside, everyone was listening to the commotion going on inside the house. Cyprus smiled and looked over at Vietnam.

"I think it's going well, don't you?" Soon the Matchmaker burst through the doors, spinning around in a circle.

"Put it out! Put it out!" he screamed, as Yao came running out, and splashed the tea onto the Matchmaker, making the man's eyeliner and ink beard run. Yao grimaced, handed the tea pot back to the man, bowed then walked away, hand covering the side of his face in embarrassment. The cricket followed behind and hopped back into his bamboo cage. When Yao reached Vietnam, he turned around to see the Matchmaker right in front of him.

"You are a disgrace!" he shouted, slamming the tea pot to the ground, shattering it.

"Look may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!" With that, he turned away, rushing back to his hut and slammed the door. Many of the other families gapped at Yao's as he hung his head in shame.

When they returned home, Yao opened the wooden gates and peeked to make sure that no one could see him. He walked inside with Khan's reigns in his hand, head still hung in shame. At the sight of his son's return, Macau came out of the villa with a large smile. Yao looked at him and quickly turned away, hiding his face behind Khan's. As Yao lead Khan into the stables, Macau's smile quickly faded.

Yao entered the stables and lead Khan to the trough, where he removed the bridle and reigns, letting the horse drink to it's hearts content. As Khan was drinking, Yao looked into the rippling water and sighed. He turned away, removing the clip on earrings and jade necklace.

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

He looked up to see Vietnam and Macau look at each other and hang their heads, which made Yao's mood drop even lower.

_Or a perfect daughter_

He walked away from the sight and over to a bamboo patch, holding the bamboo cage with the cricket inside that Cyprus gave him. He bent down and opened the cage, letting the little cricket hop onto the bamboo leaves.

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

Yao walked away from the cricket, closing the cage door, his face crestfallen. He walked halfway across the bridge until he decided that he was going to jump on the decorative railing.

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

He jumped off of the railing and continued to walk down the pathway, looking over at the river in his garden.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me?_

He sighed, and walked over to the statue of the stone dragon, leaning against it.

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don't know?_

He pushed himself off of the statue, and walked up the pagoda steps to the family shrine. The little cricket that he left on the bamboo leaves paddled himself across the lake on a lily pad and hopped off, following him. When Yao entered the pagoda, and looked at all of the black marble shrines, reflecting the failure that he was.

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

He walked to the largest shrine and got on his knees, bowing low. He looked up to see his reflection, and he frowned. He wiped off one side of the makeup with his sleeve, then the other side. When he wiped it off, he turned his head, seeing his normal face reflected in the marble.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

He sighed, and reached up, removing the flower clip that Vietnam gave him, and undoing the ribbon that held his extended hair up.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

He turned away from the shrines, stood up, and walked away, his hand gently grazing the cool surfaces of every stone.


End file.
